Hooked on a Feeling (A!)
"Hooked on a Feeling" is the twenty-sixth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the seventy-first episode overall. Plot -I can’t believe I’m actually doing this again… - Tony Stark murmured to Pepper Potts. -Tony, you need to do it. They can help us against Ultron. The X-Men are doing it too, they are getting as much help as they can. We need to do the same, and we both know the Fantastic Four aren’t enough. – -I know, I know. – Stark shook his head. –Here goes nothing. – He muttered, starting the intercommunicator. –This is Tony Stark reaching out to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Is there anyone there? – There was no immediate reply, but after a second attempt to contact the intergalactic team a voice could be heard on the other side. -Tony! – Star-Lord answered the call. –What made you try to contact us again after all this time? – -There is some problem on Earth… And we need you. – -Tell him no! – Rocket Raccoon could be heard in the background. –He is using us! – -I am Groot! – -That’s absolutely not true! We never promised anything! And if we had, we could break that promise! – -I can see nothing changed… - Tony rolled his eyes. -Did you really expect any of us to change? – Quill raised an eyebrow. -No… Not really. – Tony pursed his lips before mouthing “Told you” to “Pepper”. She shook her head, telling him to go on. -What does Stark want? – Drax asked Quill. -He needs a hand. – -Doesn’t he have both of them? – Tony put a hand on his forehead, shaking his head. -It’s… Ugh. Nevermind Drax. – Peter replied. –But Tony, what’s the matter on Earth? – -One of the Avengers, Dr. Hank Pym created an Artificial Intelligence called Ultron. This robot turned evil and is looking to basically destroy humanity so he can start fresh with his new Age of Ultron. – Tony explained. -I see… I need to talk about it with the team, ok? – Star-Lord asked the Avenger, before walking away from the microphone. –What should we say? – Peter asked his teammates without realizing Tony could still listen to him. -Let’s stay here, c’mon. Stark hasn’t talked to us in YEARS and now that they can’t handle some Earthly threat they call us. – Rocket shrugged. -I am Groot. – Groot said. -Stark is no friend of mine, so I am going to support Rocket on this. – Drax crossed his arms over his chest. -Gamora? – Peter looked at the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe. -I think we should help Stark. – Gamora shrugged. –What do we have to lose? – -Quill, you have to break this tie. – Rocket looked at the leader of the Guardians. -Let’s go to Earth… Wow, I am going back home after all these years. – -Ugh, c’mon! This is cr*p! – Rocket folded his arms over his chest. Star-Lord walked back to the intercommunicator. –Tony? – -Yes Peter? Do you have anything to tell me that I haven’t heard yet? – -First of all, it’s Star-Lord. Second, we voted and we decided we’re going to help you. – -Glad to hear that, I’m sending you the coordinates to the Avengers Mansion. Please don’t break anything when you arrive. – -We’ll try to. – Quill shrugged. -Let’s make a hole through their roof. – Rocket suggested. -Hey! I heard you, raccoon! – -What the hell is a raccoon?! – The animal asked, throwing his hands in the air. –Everyone keeps on calling me that but I can’t understand why!!! - -Ok, I got the reply I wanted. Thank you guys! – Tony said hanging up. -Your ex-team is the weirdest mix ever. – Pepper chuckled. -It’s not funny! – Iron Man shook his head. –It’s in fact really annoying. I don’t know how they are still a team. – -Maybe they are not that different after all. – Rescue shrugged. Once the intergalactic team arrived to the Avengers Mansion, they were welcomed by Iron Man, their former teammate. -Stark! – Peter exclaimed. -Guardians… - Tony looked down. –You haven’t changed at all. – -Neither have you… - Gamora murmured. Suddenly, a figure broke inside the Mansion through the roof. -YES! A HOLE IN THE ROOF! – Rocket exclaimed, laughing. -Who are these intruders?! – Ultron asked. -I think you are the one who broke inside the Mansion, weren’t you? – Star-Lord raised an eyebrow. –Anyway, I’m Star-Lord. – -Who? – -I give up. – Peter turned around. Ultron summoned the other four Ultrons inside the Mansion. –Ultron-5, attack those guys! – Groot charged against the yellow Ultron, Rocket and Tony faced the blue one, Gamora and Peter ran to attack the green one and Drax started punching the purple one. -What are these guys made of?! – Drax asked, seeing himself unable to actually tear the robot apart. -Vibranium. – Tony said, blasting a repulsor ray at the blue Ultron. Ultron Prime aimed a gun at Rocket, who got two guns out of his belt. However, Ultron’s blast was more powerful than the Raccoon’s. Groot grabbed the yellow Ultron and threw him out of the Mansion but was attacked by a powerful blast by the red Ultron. The purple Ultron got free of Drax’s grasp and charged against Star-Lord, pushing him all the way out of the Avengers Mansion. Gamora kicked this Ultron, but he grabbed her leg and pushed her out of the Mansion too. The other members of the Guardians ran out of the Mansion to aid Star-Lord and Gamora. The Ultron-5 flew out of the Mansion and the five of them fired a blast at the 6 heroes, before flying away. Star-Lord got his mask off and looked at the 5 robots flying away. Then he looked down at his uniform and at his teammates and shook his head. -We’re gonna need new uniforms. - Gallery GrootHoaF.png|"I am Groot" WelcomeGuardians.png|Tony Stark greets the Guardians of the Galaxy GuardiansFaceUltron5HoaF.png|Ultron-5 gets into the Mansion Groot_HoaF.png|Groot DraxVsUltronPHoaF.png|Drax vs Ultron RocketRaccoonHoaF.png|Rocket Raccoon Rocket_HoaF.png|Rocket Raccoon vs Ultron UltronVsRRHoaF.png|Ultron vs Rocket Raccoon GrootVsUltronYHoaF.png|Groot vs Ultron UltronPVsGamoraHoaF.png|Ultron vs Gamora Ultron5VsGuardiansHoaF.png|Ultron-5 attacking the heroes Star_Lord_HoaF.png|"We’re gonna need new uniforms." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Out of Our World Arc Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Quill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rocket Raccoon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Groot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arthur Douglas (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gamora (Earth-1010)/Appearances